Alia
Alia is a Reploid and a recurring character in the Mega Man X series. First appearing in Mega Man X5, she supports the Maverick Hunters as a computer specialist, Operator and Navigator. She briefs X, Zero, Axl and other Hunters about their missions and guides them through different operational areas, giving information about the objectives, recent developments, and spotted Mavericks. She also manages the transfer actions at Hunter Base. History Before working with the Maverick Hunters, Alia worked as a researcher in Reploid DNA studies alongside Reploid scientist Gate. Gate, who was obsessed with the unanalyzable DNA of X and Zero, devoted all his time and power into creating Reploids with DNA that had similar attributes. Eventually, he succeeded and was praised immensely, but unfortunately this also created jealousy and contempt between him and his colleagues. Though she regretted it afterwards, Alia was drawn into the conspiracy of the other researchers sabotaging Gate's creations, either by trapping and destroying them during their missions or having them declared Maverick for dubious reasons. She was directly involved in the destruction of Blizzard Wolfang and Gate's business acquaintance Ground Scaravich; but was forced to do so in both cases much to her chagrin. After Gate left full of hatred and bitterness, she decided to start all over again herself, becoming a member of the Maverick Hunters. Alia worked diligently as an Operator for X and Zero as they struggled to prevent the Eurasia Colony's impact with Earth. During the subsequent Earth Crisis, she offered her insight on her former colleague Gate as he had launched an investigation campaign into the Nightmare phenomenon. With Alia's help, the Hunters realized that Gate had engineered the entire ordeal and she attempted to reason with him, to convince him to surrender himself. Although she tried her best, Gate didn't listen and fought X and Zero, ending up being defeated by them and damaged beyond repair by a revived Sigma. She was given a choice by X who had dragged Gate's remains out of his destroyed lab whether to try to repair him or not. What exactly became of Gate afterwards was never revealed. During the New Generation Reploid revolt, Alia continued her work as a Navigator, this time joined by fellow Operators Pallette and Layer. The navigation team would provide X, Zero and Axl intel regarding the layout of the operational area, the enemies they faced and potentially useful resources. Like most characters in the MMX series, Alia's fate following the Maverick Wars is unknown. Personality Alia is a very dutiful character. She tries to set her personal feelings and concerns aside (especially during the Nightmare Incident) to carry out her work for the sake of everyone. She cares deeply for the members of her team and does her best to guide them through their missions without them being harmed. Alia rarely shows any weaknesses, but the Nightmare Incident revealed a deeper, more emotional part of her personality, where she blames herself for Gate's reasons for becoming a Maverick and trying to wipe out all low-level Reploids to create a new nation under his ideal. Due to her past emotional confrontations and her scientific nature, Alia is a realist, claiming she does not believe in "miracles." As a former Researcher, Alia is highly intelligent, possessing both advanced engineering and analytical skills. She is able to compile and construct new Armors when in possession of the necessary data provided by Dr. Light's holograms, and has even managed to reconstruct damaged Armors, although to date none of her reconstructions have ever been 100% complete. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Mega Man X Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots Category:Androids Category:Reploids